


3. Axt – Sonne – treten – lügen

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Axt, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu der Zeit als Sam noch einen Schub Selbstsicherheit gebraucht hätte ;) Aber eine Axt kann das schon kompensieren ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Axt – Sonne – treten – lügen

Axt – Sonne – treten – lügen

„Was zum Teufel willst du damit?“  
Entsetzt starrt Dean Sam an. Der hält seine brandneue Axt in den Händen. Gerade erst gekauft und er stolz drauf. Sie passt so gut zu ihm. Sie sieht, im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Waffen, nicht aus wie ein Messerchen in seinen Händen. Sie ist groß.  
„Riesig. Sie ist riesig!“, meint Dean. Eine richtige Mörderaxt eben. Und total unpraktisch.  
„Wenn du die mit dir rumschleppst kriegst du es sofort ins Kreuz. Außerdem kann man die nicht einfach so benutzen. Die schlägt ja Furchen in den Asphalt mit diesem Gewicht! Viel zu unpraktisch.“  
Zusätzlich sieht er dieses Monstrum weder gerne in Sams Händen, noch in seinem Kofferraum.  
„Da senkt sich ja das gesamte Hinterteil meines Babys. Und wenn das da einmal verrutscht, ist alles kaputt.“

Doch Sam bleibt störrisch. Er liebt sein neues Spielzeug.  
„Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du den Kofferraum besser aufräumen sollst! Dann kann da auch nichts verrutschen.“

„Dann will ich dir mal was sagen:“  
Es sieht ein wenig lächerlich aus, wie Dean so vor Sam steht, die eine Hand in Lehrermanie erhoben, die andere in die Hüfte gestützt, während sein gegenüber eine Mörderaxt festhält.  
„Erstens herrscht bei mir Ordnung. Meine Ordnung! Ich finde alles wieder.   
Und zweitens macht das da immer etwas kaputt. Ob festgebunden, oder nicht. Und du weißt doch, Sammy, mein Auto, meine Regeln!“  
„Kontrollfreak!“

Wütend stapft Sam, immer noch die Waffe in der Hand, von Dean und dem Impala weg. Die erschrockenen Gesichter der Leute um ihn, ignoriert er einfach.

Sein Bruder sieht ihm frustriert nach. Wieso will er es nicht verstehen, dass er mit der Axt mehr wie dieser Wahnsinnige aus „Freitag der 13.“ aussieht. Und damit kann er höchstens ein paar arme Menschen erschrecken. Dämonen, Geister und Monster wird das nicht sonderlich beeindrucken.   
Vielleicht, überlegt er sich, hätte er den Jüngeren nicht mit einem „verunsicherten Rehkitz“ vergleichen sollen. Er weiß, dass sein Bruder mit diesem eigentlich keine Ähnlichkeiten hat. Im Gegenteil, er kann sogar sehr angsteinflößend sein. Aber manchmal, nein, öfters, läuft er herum, als würde er die ganze Welt fürchten.

Frustriert tritt Dean gegen einen Stein am Rand des Parkplatzes. Die Wut verraucht jedoch sofort wieder und er blinzelt seufzend in die blendende Sonne.  
Seine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass Sam sich bald wieder fängt, sein Mordwerkzeug wenigstens gegen eine kleinere Axt eintauscht und zu ihm zurückkommt.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer lässt er sich auf den Fahrersitz seines Babys fallen, holt eine aktuelle Zeitung von der Rückbank und beginnt nach potentiellen Fällen zu suchen.

Er ist so versunken in seine Recherche, dass er weder mitbekommt, wie Sam zurückkommt und schnell die Axt im Kofferraum verstaut, noch, wie er sich zu ihm in den Impala setzt.  
Erst eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sein eigener Name lassen ihn aufschrecken.

„Dean? Alles okay mit dir?“  
Einen Moment lang sieht ihn der Angesprochene nur perplex an, ehe er mit seinen Gedanken ganz in der Gegenwart zurück ist.

„Sam!“  
Er freut sich, dass sein kleiner Bruder, sein Freund, wieder zurück bei ihm ist. In einer fließenden Bewegung zieht er Sam zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn kurz, ehe er ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase hält.  
„Sieh mal! Das sieht nach einem Fall für uns aus. Hunderte Menschen sehen jeden Tag, seit zwei Wochen, dasselbe Mädchen sich ein Hochhaus hinunterstürzen. Aber sie kommt nie unten an. Und sie …“

Dean stoppt plötzlich, sein Blick wird misstrauisch, während Sam verwirrt ist und nervös wird.  
„Wo ist die Axt?“, kommt es scharf von dem Älteren.  
„Ich hab sie gegen eine kleinere eingetauscht und diese schon im Kofferraum verstaut.“, lügt Sam, den Blick fest auf den anderen gerichtet, der ihn immer noch skeptisch betrachtet.  
„Auch wenn es eine Schande ist. Die war aus reinem Eisen. Das hält zwar nicht soviel wie Metall aus, ist aber perfekt gegen Geister.“

Er sieht so enttäuscht aus, dass Dean ihm vorerst glaubt.  
„Keine Sorge, Sammy, du bist auch so beeindruckend genug. Und ich mag es lieber wenn du nicht aussiehst wie Jason.“  
Noch bevor Sam anfangen kann auf diese Aussage hin zu schmollen, fährt er schnell fort.  
„Natürlich siehst du um einiges besser aus und bist kein wahnsinniger Untoter.“  
„Kein Untoter, aber wahnsinnig schon, oder wie?“  
Sam kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Nach einem weiteren Kuss startet Dean den Impala und sein Bruder macht es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz so gemütlich, wie möglich.

Mit leichten Gewissensbissen denkt er an die Axt im Kofferraum und daran, dass Dean sie spätestens beim nächsten Motelstop entdecken wird. Jetzt kann er nur noch hoffen, dass er diesen entweder mit seinem Reh-, oder seinem Mörderblick überzeugen kann.

Eine Hand, die sich plötzlich auf sein Knie legt, als wäre das ihr Stammplatz lässt ihn sich sicher werden, dass er ihn schon irgendwie rumkriegen wird.

Also bleibt ihm nur noch zu beten, dass im Kofferraum alles heil bleibt.

Ende


End file.
